


Premier League Football - King Power

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Filming, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: After scoring the winning goal Harvey wants a celebration.
Relationships: Harvey Barnes/Demarai Gray
Series: Football Sex Drive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Premier League Football - King Power

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Premier League Football - King Power**

“So what do I get if I score?” Harvey asked Demarai, “A score, what do I get if I score?” he replied, “A high-five” Harvey sniggered. “Man you’re a cheap cunt” Demarai gave his teammate a playful shoulder charge as they sat on the bench watching their boys play Sheffield United. ‘Harvey, Demarai, go warm up.” ordered Leicester assistant manager Chris Davies. The boys grabbed their hi-vis vests and made off doing the usual touchline doing shuttle runs, if the game stayed at 1-1, at least one of them would get on to the pitch. 

As Harvey zig-zagged in front of him, trying to stretch his groin and thigh muscles Demarai's eyes absentmindedly followed Harvey’s buns as each one tightened and relaxed. _Hmmm, not bad, boy’s got back_ Demarai thought to himself. “Careful Harvs, if you tire yourself out they’ll stick me on meaning you won’t get that score.” Demarai teased as they came to the end of their shuttles and stretched down by the corner flag. “Pah, you wish, you cock, when was your last goal again?” Harvey spat back, “Always going on about cocks Harvs, focus your mind on balls and you’ll become a better player.” Demarai continued. “And you’re always on about balls you gay.” Harvey teased. “HARVEY YOU’RE UP! COME BACK DEMARAI” Chris bellowed waving his arms. Harvey flashed Demarai a grin, “might end up getting a score with my balls in the end.” he beamed. “Good luck you horny fucker.” the Brummy replied disheartened. 

...

“WHAT A STRIKE! A STICK OF DYNAMITE!” the commentator roared as Harvey thundered a volley into the top corner, 2-1 Leicester! An audible groan filled Bramall Lane while the Leicester fans cheered. Demarai jumped to his feet clapping with team in the dugout, _the jammy prick_ he thought. The game ended, 3 points to Leicester and the boys were buzzing as they filed into the dressing room. “3 cheers for Harvey” Jamie exclaimed, “hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray” they cheered before heading to the showers. 

The showers were always a strange place to be, natural curiosity meant the guys would all be checking each other out, Harvey was no exception. Jamie Vardy was a popular oogle, he has a great set of abs and a nice meaty 7.5 incher, James Maddison was also a nicely toned boy with a short but very thick 5.5 inch cock, new boy Dennis Praet was very interesting, slim and tanned with a beautiful cut 7 inch cock but Harvey’s favourite was Demarai, the black boy had a nice girthy 8 inch cock, _that’s gotta make the girls cry_ Harvey thought to himself.

Clean, the lads boarded the bus for the journey back to Leicester, Harvey plonked himself in the seat next to Demarai, “so about that bet.” Harvey beamed. Demarai sighed rolling his eyes, “I hate you, you know that Harvs?” Demarai replied, Harvey stuck his tongue out, “you love the banter and you know it.” he grinned. 

The coach’s engine fired up and the short journey began. Demarai leaned closer to Harvey, “So tell me, what is your reward then, I’m guessing you don’t actually want 20 quid?” Harvey smiled, “Good question, well obviously I want a blowwie but…” “Fuck sake” Demarai hissed “get your mind out the gutter mate.” “Whaaaaaat, you asked and I was just being honest.” Harvey giggled quietly “Ok, I’d say get me a beer, but you know Jamie is gonna be all over that. Nah just forget it, it's cool.” Harvey punched Demarai’s thigh playfully. “Ha you dirty fucker you were being serious weren’t you?! Fucking hell, ok tell you what...I’ll give you a handjob and that’s my final offer, you weirdo.” Demarai whispered, _what the fuck am I agreeing to_! Harvey giggled again, “Well if you’re offering I’m not turning that down!” Demarai rolled his eyes “I’m gonna regret this I know it.” “Nah you won’t honest” Harvey buzzed in a hushed tone, “come over I’ll stick on some good girl on girl action or something.”

The coach pulled in to the King Power Stadium and the boys got out, jumping into their cars they all drove their separate ways to enjoy the rest of their evenings of celebration, Demarai followed Harvey to his flat. Harvey led the way into the living room and threw himself onto his couch, “AHHHHH” he sighed in satisfaction, Demarai placed himself on the couch next to Harvey modestly. Harvey eyed Demarai, “You ok mate, feeling up to it or would you like some liquid courage?” Demarai thought to himself for a second, “Well I could use a bit of courage yeah but I kinda eyed up your booty earlier.” Harvey gaped momentarily, then the words came to him, “that’s good, we can work with that.” Harvey winked confidently. _Ooooh never been fucked before but he sounds intrigued, let’s see where this goes_. “Ok, back in a sec.” Harvey jumped up and hurried off to the kitchen, Demarai could here cupboards banging and glasses clinking before Harvey returned holding two glasses of what looked like cola. “Coke?” Demarai asked looking confused, “Vodka and” Harvey replied, “as I said, liquid courage...but I didn’t make it too strong.” Harvey beamed. Demarai took a sip and nodded in approval back at Harvey’s freckled face, “quality mate, very nice.” 

Harvey took a sip of his own drink and then grabbed the remote control turning on the television. “What are you in the mood for?” he asked picking up his tablet, Demarai shrugged and Harvey flicked on to pornhub and went straight for something amateur, **BBC fucks blonde slut bareback** , _jackpot_ , Harvey thought to himself. _Blah, blah, blah_ , Harvey fast forwarded through the backstory and straight to the foreplay. _The couple on screen kissed as she slipped his cock out from his fly_ , “Fuck me, look at the size of him.” Harvey exclaimed, “he’s gotta be like 10 inches!” Harvey continued, Demarai smiled to himself, “Ok white boy calm down, they’re not all that big, good camera work I reckon.” Harvey sniggered taking another swig of his drink, _she swallowed his bbc whole, tears streaming down her face while she sucked_. Harvey slid his hand into his jeans and squeezed his hardening cock, Demarai noticed Harvey’s movement out of the corner of his eyes, _eeek ok its cool, two guys, mutual wanking it will be fun_ , he reached into his underwear, he was soft with so much was going on, _ok focus_ , _he took his cock from her mouth and slapped her in the face a couple of times before firmly grasping a handful of her hair and stuffing hìs cock back into her mouth_ , _hottt_ , Demarai’s cock twitched in his fingers.

Harvey released his head from his boxers as it grew, shamelessly he began to stroke himself eyes fixed on the screen but in his peripherals he watched Demarai’s movements. “I’d squirt on her face.” said Harvey in a gruff manly Lancastrian tone, Demarai giggled, “You couldn’t handle that mate.” he replied. “Oh yeah?” Harvey returned to his normal Burnley accent, “handling mine alright and I’m pretty sure I’d have no problem with yours.” he continued reaching into Demarai’s lap. The black boy did nothing to stop Harvey’s hand moving his own hand out of the way and take hold of his joystick.

_He’s fucking good at this_ , Demarai exhaled as Harvey’s hand stroked him gently, Harvey generously pleasured every inch of Demarai’s cock making sure to reach up to his dark throbbing head. Harvey used his left hand to continue pleasuring himself while his teammate huffed in confused pleasure beside him. “You gonna take your top off?” Harvey asked, “Why?” Demarai breathed, “You’ll mess your shirt.” Harvey giggled and Demarai obliged pulling his shirt over his head and laying it down neatly beside him. Harvey continued to work away at both of their cocks while Demarai’s breathing became deeper next to him, the Brummy boy’s eyes were closed tight as he tried to enjoy the handjob the freckled boy was giving him. 

Harvey loved the feeling of Demarai’s solid cock in his hand, he watched Demarai’s skin glide along the muscle of his thick cock and felt himself get even harder. Harvey’s arms were beginning to get tired and he was starting to feel he needed a rest, “Are you close?” Harvey whispered, “nah” Demarai chuckled and in an instant Harvey and bent down flicking his tongue across Demarai’s head. The Brummy boy jumped in shock again as suddenly he looked down to see the sight of his teammate’s innocent face with his cock poking through his cheek.

Harvey had no idea what he was doing, he had never blown a boy before, _how do the girls usually do it?_ He thought to himself, _wrap the tongue and no teeth!_ Harvey tried to slide the length of Demarai’s cock but he could only fit in the first half before he wanted to cry. Demarai was in a strange fantasy land as the white boy tried to pleasure him, _it’s not the best blowjob I’ve ever had, but he’s cute for trying_ , Demarai reached over Harvey’s bobbing head to take hold of his cock. Harvey’s own cock was 7 inches and had a nice average girth. Demarai didn’t want to admit it, but he was loving the feeling of his teammate’s cock in his hand while the Burnley boy continued to suck him.

_Breathe through the nose_ , Harvey told himself as 6 inches of thick black meat slid into his throat, he was starting to get used to it, _pretty fun actually_. Demarai concentrated on pleasuring Harvey’s cock with firm strokes while the boy below him drank his cock, his mind flashed back to Harvey’s warm up routine earlier, the way Harvey’s round arse bulged in his white shorts above his thick thighs. _Ok, let’s go for it_ …, “hey Harvey, would you let me fuck you?” Demarai asked tentatively, Harvey pulled off Demarai’s cock and looked up passed his smooth muscular pecs catching his eyes, _fuck he’s serious_ , “fuck man, I’ve never done that before, I dunno if I could.” Demarai looked down at Harvey sensing the angst expression, “It’s ok man, don’t worry about it, I’m just hot a.f!” he smiled. Harvey sat up, “ok, let’s do it…” _ARGH_! Harvey screamed inside, _what the fuck am I agreeing to? I can’t take that monster_!

“So how should we do this, you think?” Harvey asked, “Doggy style I guess.” said the Brummy boy, “watching the girl getting fucked will help make it less weird right?” Demarai sounded as convinced as a politician making election pledges. Harvey handed Demarai the lube and a condom, then placing a throw on the floor Harvey kneeled down facing the TV screen in the shape of a right-angled triangle. _AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH_ , the girl on screen was spread eagle being destroyed mercilessly by her partner, Harvey gulped and began to pray. Demarai slipped on the condom taking in the sight in front of him, the white boy’s arse was filled out beautifully with his defined crack offering itself to Demarai. Demarai also noticed how wonderfully bronzed Harvey’s body was except for the pale skin of his bum, _this boy needs to get himself to a nudist beach and tan that arse_ Demarai joked to himself. Harvey gasped as Demarai’s fingers applied a generous amount of cool lube to his hole, the Brummy boy then applied lube to himself, his thick wood glistened slick with lube.

Demarai moved in behind Harvey, he wasn’t even concentrating on the porn anymore, Harvey’s inviting arse was more than enough to keep his cock hard. Demarai leant forward, his thick black head pressed against Harvey’s pink hole, _relax Harvey, you will be fine breath breath breath_ , he felt his back door begin to open as Demarai’s cock pushed his pink hole apart encasing his thick black bellend in deep warmth.

Harvey rolled up the end of the throw and bit down hard moaning through his nose. Harvey took his softening cock in his hand and looked up at the screen through one eye, the Lancastrian boy stroked himself watching the girl on screen getting fucked, but he didn’t care about her, he watched that BBC ploughing into her, _that’ll be me soon_ and his cock hardened again.

Demarai pushed forward, “You doing ok Harvs?” his eyes fixed on Harvey’s expanding entrance. Harvey emitted some sort of affirmative uh-huh noise up front while Demarai’s darkness continued to dig its way inside Harvey. Demarai rubbed Harvey’s bum cheek as he pushed his way further inside, Harvey was fully hard now as he tugged himself to take his mind off his burning ring, no luck, but at least something pleasurable was happening. Demarai, pulled himself back and before sliding in again added a little more lube, he pressed himself in reaching deeper inside Harvey. His eyes surveyed the cute freckles on Harvey’s smooth back, the bottom boy’s scapulas shifted around under his skin of his back as he accepted Demarai’s thick cock.

The girl on screen was now face down legs in the air as the guy fucking held her up slamming into her arse, Harvey moaned again more in excitement than pain, he was getting used to the feeling of being penetrated. Demarai was able to let go of his shaft as he rocked backwards then forwards again, “ooooft” Harvey grunted gently. Demarai concentrated on Harvey’s forced breathing, he listened as Harvey sounded comfortable before pushing deeper again. The Brummy boy was nearly there, his pubes tickled Harvey bum cheeks, then they pressed against his bum cheeks before Demarai flattened his dark curly pubes against Harvey.

Demarai slid his trackies down to his knees then noticed the bulge in his pocket, he removed his phone and unlocked it. Hitting record, he slid backwards again and pushed himself in slowly making sure to capture how Harvey’s pink walls squeezed on his cock as it entered him. The black boy took his time which Harvey appreciated, he felt more relaxed enjoying the experience of being stretched open. 

Demarai stopped the recording and placed his phone on the floor, “How are you doing Harvs?” Demarai asked, Harvey dropped the throw out of his mouth, “Yeah its ok man.” he replied, ”can I speed up a bit?” Demarai continued, “yeah, but be nice.” Harvey smiled. Demarai complied, his bum cheeks flexed as he began to attack Harvey’s sphincter pulling about halfway out and pushing back in with a controlled thrust. Neither boy was the slightest bit interested in the porn now it was all about the to of them. Harvey enjoyed the new sensation of a cock massaging him from the inside, he continued to jerk himself while Demarai’s cock slid along his inner walls. Demarai had no idea how great this would feel, the Burnley boy below him was as tight as his own fist had ever been on tour, the only thing stopping from cumming near instantaneously was the thin layer of latex between them.

“Yeahhh,” Harvey moaned as Demarai pulled himself two-thirds out of Harvey’s arse before guiding his way in again, the sound of Demarai’s thighs against Harvey’s hamstrings were becoming audible, the Brummy boy’s confidence in Harvey’s ability to take him grew. Harvey’s legs even managed to slide a touch wider as Demarai fucked him, the bottom boy was getting close as he pulled his cock pleasuring his own throbbing purple head.

Demarai’s hips forced his cock into Harvey’s sphincter repeatedly, the bottom boy had become accustomed to the shock on his insides and the thumps sent pulses through his own throbbing head. Underneath him precum coated his throbbing head, he pulled his foreskin back and forth over it double-time to Demarai’s thrusts behind him. “Ohhh yeahhh” Harvey moaned again in satisfaction, Demarai gave Harvey a light spank on the upper part of his bum cheek and then again between thrusts. Harvey just focused on the feeling of being stretched inside, being treated like a slut by the black-Brummy boy stuffing him from behind, he was hornier than he had ever been before.

Demarai couldn’t believe how well Harvey was taking the stuffing below him, his head transmitted waves of pleasure throughout his body as he continued to dig his way inside the freckled boy. Demarai spanked the Burnley boy again who gave out a loud groan below him, Harvey’s arse muscles spasming wildly as his cock fired ropes of cum out across the throw in front of him. Demarai thought about pulling out but he had no time, grabbing a handful of Harvey’s firm arse “UGHHHH!” he squirted his milk hard into the condom grinding on Harvey’s arse and came to a juddering halt.

“You ok?” Harvey asked innocently, “Uh-huh, yeah yeah.” Demarai stammered as his breath and consciousness came back to him. “That was something else, how did it feel for you, did it hurt?” Demarai continued. “Yeah like hell, but after a while it felt nice and then it felt better than anything I’ve ever done, I can see why the gays do it.” Harvey grinned looking back at Demarai and then winced as Demarai softening semi popped out of his hole, they both laughed.

Harvey pulled his trackies back up and recomposed himself, “How did it feel for you, was it like you expected?” He asked. Demarai thought to himself before answering, “Yeah, it was really weird at first I was picturing you as some dumb drunk bitch from a night out, and then I just sorta focussed on your arse and it went from being weird sex to just sex...to gooood sex.” “Well, if you feel like practising that again I’m not gonna turn you down.” Harvey grinned. “You sly slut, you’re on but don’t say a word to any of the lads ok!” Demarai replied, Harvey nodded “agreed, now how about another vodka” he winked. “Then I won’t be able to drive home tonight.” Demarai eyed Harvey, “You can have my bed, I’ll stay on the couch...PROMISE. My arse is gonna take some time to recover anyway!” Harvey laughed as Demarai surveyed him with a questioning look.

Harvey made two more vodka cokes and returned handing one over to Demarai, falling into the couch next to him. The Lancastrian grabbed the remote flicking it over to Match of the Day just in time to see himself scoring again, “What a stud that boy isn’t he.” Harvey boasted, the Brummy boy smirked next to him, “You’re such a shit stirrer you know that Harvey. Harvey giggled and playfully fell on to Demarai’s shoulder, Demarai paused, _he’s a bloody flirt too but he’s sweet, I like him_. Harvey didn’t take his weight off Demarai immediately, he enjoyed the warmth and companionship of his teammate.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. If you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
